1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the power system of small marine vessels and more particularly to an electric boat, one for carrying visitors on touring purposes on a lake, driven by a battery powered DC electric motor in cooperation with an alternator and rechargeable battery assemblies so as to have a better fuel economy and greatly reduce pollution to the environment (e.g., lake).
2. Description of Related Art
Most ships and boats are powered by electric motors. Some boats are powered by an alternator and an electric motor. However, these conventional boats are uneconomical in terms of fuel efficiency. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,912 discloses an electric power system for marine vessels. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,045 discloses an arrangement for transferring electric current to a propulsion device provided with an electric motor in a ship or equivalent.